


Time Travel Magic Doesn’t Exist. Rewrite.

by Kali234



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Time Travel, Universe Alteration, Universe Alterations, but not really, more like, season one, sorta AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kali234/pseuds/Kali234
Summary: Azlyn and Brooklyn swan-mills get sucked into the past before the curse was broken. They end up revealing things that they shouldn't have revealed and messing with things that they should have left alone. Now they have to deal with the problems that their "little" adventure has caused. Eventual sq.





	1. Two girls, a vault, a book, and a potion.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:
> 
> Azlyn swan-mills, Brooklyn swan-mills
> 
> Age:
> 
> Azlyn-19yrs
> 
> Brooklyn-4yrs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Azlyn and Brooklyn swan-mills get sucked into the past before the curse was broken. They end up revealing things that they shouldn't have revealed and messing with things that they should have left alone. Now they have to deal with the problems that their "little" adventure has caused. Eventual sq.
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Azlyn swan-mills, Brooklyn swan-mills
> 
> Age:
> 
> Azlyn-19yrs
> 
> Brooklyn-4yrs

 

"Time is a river...and books are boats. Many volumes start down that stream, only to be wrecked and lost beyond recall in its sands. Only a few, a very few, endure the testings of time and live to bless the ages following."

―  **Dan Brown, The Lost Symbol**

**(Regina's Vault)**

***Third person Pov***

**Two girls, a vault, a book, and a potion. What could go wrong?**

Using her magic to move her grandfather's coffin out of the way, Azlyn walked down the stairs that would lead to her mothers' vault, with Brooklyn trailing behind her. She knew she wasn't allowed in the vault ever since her last magical mishap, but that didn't stop her. It never did.

Azlyn also wasn't allowed to use magic without supervision. She may or may not have turned everyone in storybrooke into rabbits when she was only trying to transform herself. And before that, she switched everyone's minds into someone else's body after reading a spell that said something about walking a mile in someone else's shoes. And some other non-important stuff. To say the least, it was all a disaster. But wasn't that what life's about? Trial and error. Learning from your mistakes.

Regina didn't think so. What she thought was that Alzyn shouldn't be able to use magic unsupervised because her magic was "unpredictable". Azlyn would scoff at that. She had saved the town with her "unpredictable" magic. Sort of.

But that's getting off track. The point is that if she isn't allowed to use her magic then how was she supposed to learn how to control it properly. She was nineteen for fuck's sake. She was pretty sure she could handle a little magic.

"Hey, Az, you know we're not 'sposed to be here, right," Brooklyn said, bringing her sister out of her thoughts, as she grabbed her right hand. She had been trailing behind her sister but the second they entered the lower level of the vault she was clinging to her.

She hated the vault with a passion. There were hearts in that vault. Or at least there used to be. This place was creepy beyond comparison. Why anyone would want to be in here was a mystery to her.

In her opinion, the only not scary thing about this place was all cool potions that were lined up on the shelves. Everything else sent shivers down her spine. Especially those spell books that Azlyn had so much interest in. The spells made no sense to her and they all gave off a terrifying aura. Brooklyn would rather stay away from that stuff.

"I know. But it's not like anyone is going to know," Azlyn paused to look down at her little sister. "Right," She finishes, raising an eyebrow in question.

Brooklyn nods and makes a zipping motion in front of her mouth. She had no intention of snitching but this would be good leverage when she wanted something from the blonde.

"Good," The blonde says before walking over to the table that stood in the middle of the room. It was a large black table that had book stacks spread all over it and six chairs around it. She cleared off a spot on the table and pulled out a chair to sit down.

Brooklyn walked over and climbed into the chair.

"Seriously," Azlyn asked sounding kind of amused. Brooklyn looked up at her sister and batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Nevermind," Azlyn grumbled as she pulled out another chair and sat down. She pulled her messenger bag off of her shoulder and sat it on the floor. She didn't have time to argue with the four-year-old. She had to find what she was looking for and get out of there before she was caught.

"What are were even looking for in here. You said we were going to get ice cream," Brooklyn asked as if she had been reading Azlyn's mind.

Azlyn grabbed the nearest book and popped it open before answering.

" _We_  aren't looking for anything. I am. And we're gonna get ice cream when we leave, but only if you behave. That okay with you." Azlyn glanced over at her sister. Brooklyn was tugging at the hem of her purple Nyan cat shirt. Her thumb was in her mouth and she was staring at the wall to her right. She was also wearing blue jean overall shorts and brown combat boots. Her light brown hair was pulled back into two braids that hung over her shoulders. She continued to stare for another two minutes.

As if it had just occurred to her that Azlyn had spoken, Brooklyn looked back over to the blonde. Forest green eyes for lingered for another minute before the brunette spoke up.

"M'kay." Her voice was low and if Azlyn hadn't been looking at her she probably wouldn't have realized that Brooke had said anything. Brooklyn turned back to look at whatever it was she was staring at before.

Azlyn sat there silently looking at the four-year-old. Neither moved nor said anything for two minutes. By the second minute, it occurred to Azlyn that maybe she had been a little too harsh with her words. Brooklyn was only four after all.

Azlyn sighed and started to think of a solution to get Brooke to cheer up. When she thought of the perfect thing she smiled to herself before summoning the item of her choice.

"Hey, Brooke," Azlyn said as she waved the lemon-lime popsicle shots in front of Brooklyn. They were Brooke's favorite. After strawberry crunch ice cream of course. But Azlyn didn't have any of those in her secret stash.

Using magic to make things from scratch took a lot of energy and was usually unsuccessful. Summoning something that was already in your possession was the much more logical thing to do. It takes less energy because if you know where the desired item was all you had to do would be to image where it resides what the item is then concentrate on your magic to summon it.

Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, Brooklyn turned to see what it was. When she turned she saw Azlyn moving something in front of her face. She reached up and grabbed Azlyn's arm to stop further movement. She smiled when she saw what was in Azlyn's had before letting go of the blonde's arm.

Watching Brooklyn's eyes twinkle as she opened her lemon-lime shots, Azlyn tried to keep a straight face. She dropped the ice cream into Brooklyn's awaiting hands before turning to look back at the book.

"Whats this for," Brooklyn asked as she took the first bite. Azlyn shrugged her shoulders and mumbled something under her breath. Not really caring, Brooklyn went back to eating her lemon-lime popsicle shots.

Five minutes passed with Brooklyn slowly eating and Azlyn going through the books before the blonde let out a frustrated growl and slammed a book shut.

"What exactly are you looking for, anyways," Brooklyn asked. She had gone from sitting down in the chair to being on her knees while leaning on the table to see what Azlyn was looking at.

"A spell," Azlyn said vaguely while tucking a strand of her short blond hair behind her ear. She picked up a new book and stared at it, trying to read the strange words on the cover.

Having gone through all of these books multiple times, the 19-year-old has memorized what all the books looked like. She had never seen this book before. That meant that it either didn't belong to her mom or that it used to be hidden. If it was the former then the question of where it had originated from would arise. If it were the latter then the question would be why.

"What for," Brooklyn asked she looked from the book to Azlyn and back. When she looked back to the book, she let her eyes linger for longer than a second and soon she was entrapped. As she continued to stare at it she leaned closer to get a better look causing her chair to lean and her to fall.

Hearing the chair next to her screech, Azlyn turned just in time to stop Brooklyn's fall with her magic.

"You okay," Azlyn asked gently setting Brooklyn onto the ground. The brunette nodded and blinked up at her sister. It was then that Azlyn noticed that Brooke's eyes were glowing gold.

"Your eyes are glowing," Brooklyn pointed out as she continued to stare at her sister. Azlyn closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Still glowing," Brooklyn said when Azlyn had opened her eyes again. She didn't know why she thought that it would work.

After a few seconds, the purple glow faded from Brooklyn's eyes. Azlyn assumed it was the same for her when Brooklyn had stopped staring at her and got up off of the floor.

"I made a bet with Grumpy that there was such thing as a spell that can turn things like cups and chairs into food. I have no intention of losing fifty dollars," Azlyn said, answering Brooklyn's earlier question. Brooklyn nods before walking away no longer interested in anything that the older girl was doing.

"Don't touch anything," Azlyn said opening up the new book. She suspected that it was the cause of her and Brooklyn's glowing eyes even if she had no concrete proof. It was the only thing that made sense.

Stopping on a random page, Azlyn tried to read the first spell that caught her eye, grumbling when she didn't understand any of it.

Meanwhile, Brooklyn had walked over to the wall of potions that she had been staring at earlier. Of all the potions on the shelves, only one really stood out. It was pink and blue. The potion glowed while the blue and pink seemed to dance around each other, mixing but not quite becoming one color. It was on the fourth shelf from the bottom, enchanting Brooklyn by the second.

Not realizing it, Brooklyn had started reaching for it, not quite being able to grab it. Switching to her left hand, she put her hand next to and started pushing it, inch by inch, trying to bring it to the edge. Her other hand rested on the third shelf, pushing down as if she as trying to make herself taller.

Hearing her little sister's grunts and grumbling, Azlyn looked up from her book and turned to see Brooke reaching for a potion. Immediately panicking, Azlyn yelled at her before quickly slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Brooklyn, NO!"

Hearing the sudden noise in the previously quiet vault shocked Brooklyn. She ended up hitting the potion a little too hard. The potion went falling to the ground, shattering on impact.

Wincing at the sound of the shattering glass, Azlyn closed her eyes. She hoped and wished upon every star in the galaxy that nothing bad happened when she opened her eyes.

"Azzy, look."

Hearing Brooklyn call her name, Azlyn peaked out of one of her eyes and groaned. She definitely had terrible luck.

In the space between where the table and where Brooke was standing, a little swirly portal of doom started to open up.

Soon papers and books were flying everywhere. Everything started shaking and potions started falling to the ground around Brooklyn.

Azlyn's eyes widened as she shoved the book into her bag and stood from her chair, knocking it over. She ran past the growing vortex and to her little sister. She picked up Brooklyn, who immediately tried to curl into Azlyn, and started to back away from the wall of potions. She could feel Brooklyn shaking against her. She was obviously frightened which was more than enough of a reason for Azlyn to bolt out of there as quickly as she could.

As she continued walking backward, she started to call upon her magic but stopped when she felt the vortex pulling her in. She turned to stare wide-eyed at the portal as she tried to back away from it, stopping when she heard and felt the crunch of glass under her black converse.

Her magic was completely forgotten as she started panicking while looking for a way out. If they were to get pulled into the vortex there was no telling where they would end up.

Deciding that the only way out was to go over the portal, Azlyn bent her legs preparing to jump over the ever-growing vortex. Azlyn closed her eyes and leaped.

Peaking out one of her eyes, Azlyn felt relieved as she landed on the solid ground of the vault. That relief didn't last long as the portal suddenly got bigger and the pull got stronger. She tried to run but didn't get very far. Feeling herself being pulled off of the ground, Azlyns body leaned forward involuntarily. She wrapped her arms around Brooklyn, turning her body in the air, hopping Brooklyn didn't feel much of the impact as they hit the hard floor. Azlyn lied on cold floor as she and Brooklyn were being pulled into the swirling vortex. Looking towards the table, Azlyn calculated the distance in her head and figure that she would be able to reach. Pulling her arm from under her body, the blonde reached for the table. Just as her fingers touched the leg of the table the magnetism of the vortex got stronger. She closed her hand in an attempt to grab the leg of the table but only felt the soft fabric of the handle to her messenger bag. Before she could think of any other way to get out of there, they were pulled into the portal.

Off on an adventure, The Little Swans go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC. Comment and tell me what you think, please.


	2. Two girls, A boy, A waitress, And some hot chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Azlyn and Brooklyn Swan-Mills get sucked into the past before the curse was broken. They end up revealing things that they shouldn't have revealed and messing with things that they should have left alone. Now they have to deal with the problems that their "little" adventure has caused. Eventual sq.
> 
> Characters: Azlyn Swan-Mills, Brooklyn Swan-Mills,
> 
> Henry Mills, Ruby Lucas,
> 
> With the brief appearances of:
> 
> Emma Swan, Regina Mills
> 
> Age:
> 
> Henry-11yrs

"We're all traveling through time together, every day of our lives. All we can do is do our best to relish this remarkable ride."

**― Richard Curtis**

**(Vault)**

***Azlyn's P.O.V***

**Two girls, A boy, A waitress, And some hot chocolate. We went back in time?!**

The howling of the wind and all other movement had stopped as Brooke laid completely still in my arms. I opened my eyes to find that we were still in the vault, the only difference being that there wasn't a table in the middle of the room. There were books and papers all over the floor along with shattered glass and a few magical artifacts. I sighed deeply before looking down at Brooklyn and moving some hair out of her face. Her eyes were closed tightly and she was gripping my green camouflage shirt.

"Brooke, Are you okay," I asked while trying to pry her hands off of my shirt. It took awhile but when she finally let go, Brooklyn rolled off and sat on the floor next to me. She sat there looking at me before her eyes moved to look at something. Her eyes unfocused for a second before focusing again. It took me awhile to realize that she was staring at something on the wall behind me.

I sat up and turned to see what she was staring at. When my eyes reached what she was looking at I realized that she wasn't staring at something on that wall so much as the wall itself.

There was a wall of glowing boxes that most likely contained hearts. That's impossible though. Mom returned the hearts to all their rightful owners; well those that she could find anyways. But on this wall, every box was glowing. All of them had hearts in them.

As I got lost in my thoughts, Brooklyn grabbed the bottom of my shirt and started to tug. It took me a minute or so to realized that Brooklyn was tugging on my shirt. It was a dark gray no sleeve tee that said, The 1975 that I wore under my camouflage blouse. I looked over at her and saw her standing and pointing to the exit.

"Can we leave. It's creepy in here," She asked before holding out a hand to me.

I stood up and dusted off my jeans. They were black and torn at and above the knees. I fixed the black knitted beanie on my head and grabbed Brooklyn's hand. I waved a hand and used magic to clean up the mess. The hand movements don't really do anything but it makes it look cooler in my opinion.

We walked to and up the steps as I used my magic, once again, to move the coffin out of the way. It hadn't even occurred to me that the coffin shouldn't have been over the entrance since I moved it when we entered.

For some reason using said magic took a lot out of me. I had to stop and lean against the wall because my head started spinning. Part of me suspected it was because of the sudden movement. Maybe I had hit my head earlier. Another part of me wondered if it was something else The last part of me was only thinking about the glowing wall. I wanted to go back and see if it was real or just an illusion. A side effect of hitting my head.  _No, Brooklyn saw it too. But there can't be hearts in all those boxes. I saw mom give 'em back to their owners. She wouldn't've lied about it._

I glanced over to Brooke and found green eyes staring up at me with a confused and questioning look.

"Azzy, You ok? You look kinda pale." She tilted her head to the left and continued to stare at me. I sighed and nodded.

"I'm fine. Just feel a little dizzy. Must have hit my head back there," I said trying to wave off her concerns. Brooklyn crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, looking exactly like mom.

"Then we should go to the hospital to see if you have a conclusion," Brooklyn said firmly. I covered my mouth with my hand and nodded, trying not to laugh. I know she was serious but she was too cute.

Before I could stop it laughter bubbled out of me and I tried to cover it up with fake coughs which soon turned real. Brooklyn's face went from confused to worried in less than a second.

"You okay?"

"You mean a concussion," I said ignoring the repeat of Brooke's earlier question. My head was hurting a little and I felt a bit dizzy but I wasn't about to tell Brooke. There was no need to worry her. We walked up the rest of the stairs together before stopping. I looked at the exit to the crypt and back to Brooklyn. I held out my hand to her before speaking:

"We should get going before someone finds out we were in here." Brooklyn nodded and took my outstretched hand. I smiled at her before starting to summon my magic.

It took a little while but soon my magic was rising to the surface, attempting to get out. I tried to tap into it but couldn't.

"Somethings wrong," I said running a hand through my hair, frustrated. I had no idea what to think of this. I couldn't access my magic and that was a problem.

Not wanting to give up easily, I tried again. There was a crackling sound before murky black smoke started to slowly trail up me and Brooke's legs. My eyes grew wide in horror. The smoke was never this color when I used magic. Brooke let go of my hand started and to panic. She tried to run but the smoke held both of us in place. I grabbed Brooke and tried to call upon my magic.

"Brooke, calm down. I need your help." I tried to calm Brooke down as she looked around frantically. I understood why she was panicking though. This magic; it was weird. I didn't feel like dark magic but everything about it pointed towards it being dark. The feeling of it as it curled around us like a predator around its prey was absolutely terrifying.

"Brooke," I started. Brooklyn stopped panicking long enough for me to finish my train of thought. "We're gonna get out of her, ok." She nodded. I tried my magic again and sighed when it didn't work. The smoke continued it's trail, circling around us. It was nearly covering Brooke whole. I leaned over and picked Brooke up. The vapor's movement quickened and it was now at my abdomen. Brooke starting panicking, looking around again, as I spoke, repeating my earlier statement.

"We are going to get out of here, Brooke," I said, making sure to emphasize each word. By now the smoke was up to my chest. "Brooke," I said, trying to get her attention back to me. Brooke turned back to me but her eyes were unfocused and she wasn't paying attention to me. After a few more seconds of calling her name and trying to get her attention, Brooke's eyes finally focused on me. "I need your help doing magic. It'll be stronger and we'll be able to get out." Brooke didn't respond. The only thing that indicated that Brooke understood was the slight dip of her head.

The golden flecks that glowed in Brooke's eyes told me that she had started to gather up her magic and push it to the surface. I did the same and soon the smoke started to disperse being replaced by one of a lilac color. Brooklyn sighed in relief as the familiar feeling of our magic began to pull us out of the vault. I closed my eyes and let the magic wash over me.

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was the blurry green leaves of the trees above me. Soon after, my body started to sway and I heard the thud of my body before I had even realized that I had fallen. I could hear Brooklyn calling me but I felt extremely exhausted. Sleep sounded like the best thing in the world right now. I let my eyes close as I slipped into a comfortable dreamless sleep.

***Third person p.o.v.***

Azlyn opened her eyes as she felt herself being torn from her dreamless sleep. She heard Brooke calling her name before her left eye was being forced open by tiny fingers. The blonde smacked away the small hand before she turned on to her side and mumbled something under her breath.  _It's too early for this,_  Azlyn thought as she tried to ignore the four-year-old calling her name.

"Five more minutes," Azlyn grumbled as she reached up to cover her face with her pillow. She didn't know who opened the curtains in her room but she would make them pay for interrupting her sleep. When her hands reached her head, Azlyn's face twisted in confusion when she didn't feel anything soft and fluffy in her hands. Soon the sound of muffled girly giggles reached her ears. She opened her eyes and soon after, covered them as light assaulted her.

She was even more confused when she saw the trees above her. Why wasn't she in her bed? It took her a minute to remember and process everything that had happened in the last three hours.

"You up yet," Brooklyn asked as she stood up, walked over, and leaned into Azlyn's line of sight. Azlyn sat up, almost hitting her head against Brooke's, and rolled her eyes at her little sister. Her hands were balled into fists and rested on her hips. Azlyn stood and dusted off her clothes before she tipped her head once towards Brooke.

"How you feeling," Azlyn asked as she crossed the short distance to Brooklyn and pulled a few small leaves and twig out of the brunette's hair. Brooklyn reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear when Azlyn finally moved her hand before answering.

"Fine, except imma little..," She was cut off by the grumbles that came from her stomach before she could even finish her statement. She smiled sheepishly and turned her head downwards. "Hungry," She finished with a giggle.

Azlyn smiled before she took Brooklyn's hand in hers. She was about to use her magic before she thought better of it. Remember her mom's lectures about always being smart and responsible caused her to stop. She and Brooke could walk back to town. It wasn't that far. Then after they had their late lunch at about 3:24, they would go find their moms and figure out what going on with her magic. Brooklyn seemed mostly unaffected by whatever it was that caused her magical drain.

"Let's get going." When Brooke looked at her confused, Azlyn decided to elaborate. "We are going to walk instead of using magic since we don't know what'll happen if I use it." Azlyn started off in the direction of town with Brooklyn at her side, arms swinging as they walked. Azlyn pulled on the strap of her messenger bag as she stopped for a second. She had an uneasy feeling in her gut. She decided to leave it alone for now.

As they walked off towards town, neither Azlyn nor Brooklyn noticed the small boy walk out from his hiding spot on the side of the vault or the three pairs of multi-colored eyes that were watching them all.

***Brooklyn's P.o.v.***

I and Azzy have been walking for  _hours._ It wouldn't have tooken us much less time if she used magic and it was funner too. It was alright walking I guess. Azlyn and I played a bunch of games. She even showed me some of the cool stuff she keeps in that bag that she always has with her. Papa's sword was in there. It's cool because the bag is kinda small yet it has lots of stuff in it. Azzy calls it her in case of a zombie apocope bag; whatever that was. She said it was for if we ever need magic and wasn't able to use our own, on top of that. She also said quite a bit of other stuff but I started ignoring her halfway through. She sure does like to talk a lot.

I think she was trying to take my mind off of what happened earlier in the vault. I may be four but I'm not stupid. Whatever that was back there, it was strange. It wasn't dark magic but it wasn't light either. I know how to tell if something is dark magic cause mom showed me how to feel it. Light magic feels like the happiness you feel on your birthday and Christmas when you get a bunch of presents and get to see the people you love, unlike dark magic. That feels like when it's bedtime but you can't fall asleep because it feels like there are monsters that are hiding under your bed and in your closet, watch in you. It's really scary. The magic in the vault felt like neither. It felt like I was being sucked into absolute nothingness. Like the second it covered me I would disappear completely as if I never existed. That's what made it absolutely terrifying.

I looked at Azlyn and saw that she was just as lost in thought as me.

"This is taking forever. When will we get there, Azzy." I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. It kept falling in front of my eyes.  _All the wind in the vault messed up the braids momma did for me. I really liked having braids in my hair. Specially cause lots of momma's friends say I look like how she looked when she was younger. I really like dressing like her too. I should probably ask Azzy to redo my braids._  My tummy grumbled, interrupting my thoughts as Azzy laughed quietly.  _After I get food into you, of course,_ I thought while rubbing my stomach. "Are we there yet? I'm gonna die of starfation at this point," I complained, pouting while swinging me and Azzy's arms back and forth.

Azzy laughed again before answering: "We already there actually." I tried to run ahead but was pulled back because I forgot to let go of Azzy's hand. We crossed the street together and stopped in front of the diner. I was bouncing with antipatience. I was gonna get chocolate pancakes and hot chocolate and maybe some whipped cream on both. My previous terrors where completely forgotten as the thought of chocolatey pancakes filled my mind.

I let go of Azzy's hand and ran up the steps before entering the diner. Azzy was right behind me. We walked to the back and sat in our usual booth. A few people stared at us but I don't think Azzy noticed. Soon Ruby walked out of the back room and looked at us. She looked kinda different. I smiled and waved. She smiled and started to walk over when Azzy finally looked up and over at her. Azzy looked just as confused as Ruby did a while ago. Ruby stopped in front of our table and spoke:

"What can I get for you, two girls."

***Henry's P.o.v.***

**(Earlier)**

I was in the crypt looking for evidence that mom was the Evil Queen and of magic when I heard voices. I walked outside to find that no one out there.  _That's weird_ , I thought,  _Where else could those voices be coming from._  I walked back into the crypt just in time to watch as Grandpa's coffin was enveloped in a purple light. It slid, across the floor, to the right, revealing a flight of steps. I barely had enough time to react and hide as two girls climbed the steps and appeared in the space that the coffin was previously covering. One was blond and the other was a small brunette who looked to be about four or five. The blonde looked around for a second then her eyes landed on the door that I was hiding behind. I shrunk back hoping she didn't see me.

She looked back to the brunette before holding her hand out for the girl to take. "Let's get out of here before someone notices that we were in here."

The younger girl took the blonde's hand and the blonde's face changed to a look of concentration. I watched as her face turned to confusion when nothing happened.

"Something's wrong," She said while as she ran her hands through her short hair. She closed her eyes and let go of the smaller girl's hand. Her hands clenched into a fist and another look of concentration replaced her confused one. There was a crackling sound as a black murkiness formed and started twist and turn as it circled the air around them. I gasped and reached up a hand to cover my mouth. It was when I didn't feel my hand over my mouth that I realized that I couldn't move. I was petrified.

I didn't think it was the blonde or brunette who was doing it because they looked just as confused and terrified as I felt. As it slowly trailed up their bodies it started to expand out as if reaching put to grab me and pull me into absolute darkness. When the small brunette started to cry while grabbing on the blonde's pants, I realized that it must be a thousand times more terrifying having it circle around you while it swallowed you completely.

The brunette tried to run but was held in place.

"Brooke," The blonde started as she grabbed ahold of the small girl's shoulder and shook her a little. The brunette, Brooke, was looking around as she continued to panic. "Brooklyn, Calm down." Brooklyn completely ignored the older girl while frantically looking around. "Brooke, I need you to calm down so that u can help me. We're going to get out of here ok." The older girl looked and sounded calm but I could see the panic in her eyes. She looked like she was trying her hardest not to break down. Brooklyn stopped panicking long enough to register that the older girl had spoken to her. The black smoke was up to her shoulders.

The blonde leaned over to pick up the panicking brunette. The smoke suddenly jumped upwards and out, in all directions, as if to make sure that Brooklyn did not get away. The blonde tried to get the younger girl's attention to her as she repeated her last sentence; she carefully pronounced each word.

"We are going to get out of here, Brooke." She repeated the girl's name, once then twice, to get Brooklyn's attention back on her. The smaller girl turned to look at her but even from here I could see that her eyes were unfocused. By now the smoke was up to the blonde's chest and it was almost touching me. I moved backward until my back hit the wall and I couldn't move anymore. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head to the side, hoping that this would end soon.

"I need you to help me do magic. We'll be stronger together and we'll be able to get out of here," I heard the blonde say. My eyes shot open at her words.  _Magic._ _There's no way._ The small dip of Brookyln's head was the only signal that she understood. I watched mesmerized as small wisps of white, gold, and lilac appeared. They coiled around Brooklyn and the older Blonde, fighting off the murky blackness.

Brooklyn's eyes were glowing gold while the blondes were purple. The smoke disappeared and was replaced by one of a light purple color right before it covered both Brooklyn and the other girl. When the purple smoke cleared, I realized both girls were gone. My chest feeling tight fro the lack of air, I fell to my knee's, hands on the ground, and sucked in a deep breath. Then it hit me.  _They just used magic._

I walked out of the crypt five minutes later, after I calmed myself down, to find the blond passed out on the ground, asleep, with her arm around Brooklyn who was laying on her stomach. I watched as Brooklyn started to wake up and hide on the side of the crypt as she sat up and looked around. A minute passed before she started to shake the blonde while calling her name.

"Azlyn, wake up. We gotta go home," Brooklyn said before she started to poke and prod the blonde. "If you don't wake up then I'll tell momma about Sam." Azlyn rolled over and mumbled something that had Brooklyn covering her mouth and giggling.

A few minutes passed of Brooklyn and Azlyn's antics before they had me giggling too. Azlyn stood and dusted off her black jeans. She held out her hand to Brooklyn and spoke.

"Let's get going. We're going to walk instead of doing magic since it's unpredictable." Brooklyn nodded and grabbed her sister's hand before they started walking in the direction of town. The stopped for a second as Azlyn pulled on the strap of the bag, I just noticed she had before they started walking again.

I followed them until they reached what I assumed was their destination. I stopped in front of Granny's Diner as I decided what to do. I could either confront them to find out who they are and where they came from or I could sit back and watch them from afar. I decided on the former as I realized that Azlyn and Brooklyn looked familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it. I know I haven't met them but I feel like I know them. Guess that's just one more mystery to add to those that need solving.

I opened the door and went into the diner. I remained where I was until Ruby walked away then I slipped into the booth next to Brooklyn and across from Azlyn. I waited for her to notice me and when she finally did, I smiled and waved.

"Hi, I'm Henry."  _Azlyn's_  eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "That's a good way to catch flies y'know," I said jokingly. Her mouth snapped closed and she glances over at her sister. I did the same. Brooklyn was quietly humming a song and doodling on a tablet of paper. She was completely lost in her own world. A few seconds later she looked up and smiled at me before her green eyes turned to look at Azlyn. She looked back down at her paper before back to her sister and smiling brightly. She carefully ripped the paper out of the notepad and turned it towards Azlyn to show it to her.

"Is that," Azlyn was cut off by Brooklyn's giggles. Brooklyn nodded and handed it to Azlyn.

"Can you put it in your bag. I wanna show it to them later." Azlyn said okay, folded it four times and put it into her bag. She completely forgot about me.

***Azlyn's P.o.v.***

After putting Brooke's picture in my bag, I discreetly pulled out the book I had taken from the Mom's vault. When I saw Ruby, I knew something was wrong. Then seeing the mini Henry, after that, astonished me. The question was how.  _The portal must have pulled me and Brooke into the past. It's the only explanation. And if the curse hasn't been broken yet then that would explain the problems with my magic. I don't have time to deal with Henry, I need to get me and Brooke back to our time. But how? Henry! I forgot all about him._ I looked up and was startled to find curious brown eyes staring at me. He gave me a small smile as he tapped his hands on the black and white marble rectangular table. I noticed that his nails were short, bitten to the quick.

Having noticed me staring at his hands, Henry smiled self consciously and tucked them into his lap, hiding them so that they couldn't be seen. Then he started to ramble adorably.

"It's a habit. Mom says I should stop or they might get infected. I tried to stop but I can't help it. Especially when I get nervous or excited, or both. My name's Henry by the way. Did I already say that? I did, didn't I," He groaned and rubbed the back of his head as his face flushed red. He glanced to the left as if trying to get rid of my gaze that lingered on him. I smiled fondly. I cleared my throat and held out my hand, waiting for him to look back to me so that I could introduce myself.

***Third person P.o.v.***

_I definitely didn't think this through enough. I didn't even know what I was gonna say. Hi, I don't know you but I saw you use magic back at my mom's crypt. Just wanna know who you are and where you came from. Also, why do you have magic when there isn't supposed to be any magic in Storybrooke,_ Henry thought as he tried to compose himself. He had questions that needed answers. He wouldn't be able to get them if he kept rambling incoherently. He heard someone clear their throat and turned back to the person that was sitting across from him.

Azlyn was leaning back into the cushioned booth that was a tad bit darker than the streaks in Ruby's hair. Her hand was out while she waited for him to grab it.

Henry grabbed her hand and shook it as she introduced herself. Using a fake last name so not to tip him off on who she was. He was a smart kid. Two strangers, out of nowhere, appearing in a backwater town that never get any visitors would certainly raise some red flags in his head.

"My name is Azlyn Stone. That's my sister, Brooklyn, Brooke for short." She said with a small wave of her hand in Brooklyn's direction after letting go of his hand. The four-year-old had been sitting forward, leaned over, as she sketched a picture onto her paper. Her face held a look of concentration. The tip of her tongue was peeking out of the side of her mouth and her honey brown hair, that had escaped from her braids, fell haphazardly over her face. Every few seconds, Brooklyn would reach up and tuck a few strands of stubborn curls behind her ear before she continued on with her task. She was unabashedly engrossed in her little own world. Not caring about what anyone else was doing.

Henry opened his mouth, having thought of what to say, but was interrupted by Ruby sitting food on the table. She sat a plate of two medium-sized chocolate chip pancakes that had chocolate syrup and whipped cream drizzled along the top finished off with a cherry. Then a grilled cheese and fries. Following that was two cups of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and cinnamon and then a bowl of apple slices. After setting the food on the table, Ruby tucked the tray under her arm. Her eyes glanced around the table. They came to a halt when she spotted Henry.

"Oh hey, Henry. I thought you were supposed to be at the station with Emma," She said as she glanced worriedly at the door as if she expected a worried sheriff to bust it down looking for her missing son. Henry smiled reassuringly and explained:

"I was bored so I decided to go for a walk. Emma won't even notice and Just in case she does I left her a note that told her where to find me." Ruby nods at the explanation.  _If Emma knows that he's here then it's_   _fine,_  Ruby sighed inwardly, _I guess_.

"Well then, can I get you anything."

"Just a hot chocolate."

"Cinnamon and whipped cream," Ruby asked even though she already knew the answer.

"You know it," He said before saying, "Thanks," as Ruby turned to get his order for him.

He turned back to the siblings to find Brooklyn covered in chocolate, fighting off Azlyn's hands as she tried to clean her up. There was a water bottle on the table and Henry guessed it's what she used to wet the rag that she was using clean Brooklyn's face. Well trying to at least. Brooklyn was dodging every attempt that Azlyn made. It was quite amusing actually.

"Unhand me, you demon," Brooklyn said as she continued to hit Azlyn's hands away from her face. At this point Azlyn was getting annoyed, Brooklyn was reaching for her of pancake to use as a weapon, and Henry was doubled over in laughter. Brooklyn grabbed a large piece of the food that she was previously eating and shoved it onto Azlyn's face, smearing it in then rubbing it in her hair. Azlyn let out a frustrated growl and sat back, slumping in her seat.

Henry winced.  _That's gonna be in there for awhile if she doesn't hurry and get it out._

Ruby chose this exact moment to show up.

"Everything okay here," Ruby asked as she sat Henry's hot chocolate. She looked at azlyn with a raised eyebrow.

"Just peachy," Azlyn responded in an overly chipper voice that was dripping with sarcasm. She sighed and said: "Sorry." another sigh. "It's just." She stopped and motioned towards the part of her that was covered in chocolate and smeared pancakes.

"It's fine. Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up." She saw the look of hesitation that passed over Azlyn's face and glanced over her shoulder, in the direction of the kitchen, before she added: "I'll watch her for you. You get that cleaned. I hear it stains." Azlyn stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

Ruby glanced towards the kitchen one more time before sliding into the booth.

"What's your name," She asked Brooklyn.

Brooklyn stopped what she was doing, which was dipping apples into the chocolate that was on her plate and eating them, to look at Ruby.

"Brooklyn Sw-Stone," She answered before she turned her attention back to her apple slices. Ruby still had something that she wanted to ask but left the girl to her food.

Henry glanced towards the bathroom and watch Azlyn's retreating form then turned to Brooke, leaning his left elbow. With his right hand, he grabbed a couple fries and popped them into his mouth, ignoring the look that Ruby gave him. Azlyn wouldn't notice if a few of her fries were missing.

"Hey Brooke," Henry said casually as he popped a few more fries into his mouth. "You and Azlyn are new to storybrooke, right," He paused for a second, waiting for a nod that didn't come. Instead, Henry got a look of confusion from both Ruby and Brooklyn. He continued, "Where did your family move from." Brooklyn shook her head.

"We didn't move, We always live in storybrooke. Everybody else was brought to here by the curse," She paused for a second. She had said all of that at once and needed to catch her breath. "Except me and Azzy," She finished. Henry's eyes had grown wide at the mention of a curse.

"Did you say curse," Henry asked. He looked over to Ruby and noticed that she was gone.

Ruby had gotten up and walked away a few seconds ago after getting tired of her Granny's insistent calls for her to get back to work. Even though she was working, Ruby would glance over to Brooklyn to make sure that she was okay. Other than the mess that she had made on her face and clothes she was fine.

"What curse," Henry asked trying not to act suspiciously. He picked up another fry and shoved it into his mouth as he glanced towards the bathrooms. Seeing no Azlyn, the 11-year-old turned back to the 4-year-old, giving her his full attention.

"The first curse. Duh," Brooklyn responded in a voice that said 'You should know this already.' She knew that she and Azlyn went back in time but it hadn't occurred to her that Henry only knew about one of the curses.

"What do you mean, 'The first curse.' There has only been one curse." Henry was confused. Two girls appear out of nowhere and they have magic. Now the younger of the two was talking about a curse that no one else in town knew about. Henry had no idea what was going on but he was definitely going to get to the bottom of it.

Brooklyn just shrugs, not saying anything else.  _That's what I get for asking the four-year-old instead of her older sister. Though I doubt Azlyn would tell me anything._

He leaned on the table and sighed dejectedly. He heard the bell above the diner door ring, signaling a new costumer. Henry looked up to see his blonde mother standing in the doorway, looking around the diner. Their eyes met and she started to walk over to the table that she sat at.

**(The Bathroom)**

Azlyn stood in the bathroom, staring at her reflection. She had washed the chocolate off of her face and out of her hair. She then took a wet paper towel and cleaned off some pancake mush that had been smashed onto her shirt. Brooklyn was definitely going to pay for this.  _I'll hide that bear that she loves so much. Or never take her anywhere with me, ever. Or. Or._ Azlyn sighed. She wouldn't do any of those. Brooklyn got on her nerves but she still loved her and she preferred not to see her sad. She picked up her bag off of the floor and sat it next to the sink.

Azlyn pulled out her portable makeup kit and started to reapply her rose gold eyeshadow, then her black eyeliner. Once done with those she applied mascara then went through the rest of her list. After that, Azlyn pulled out her brush and started to brush the kinks out of her hair. She then parted a section of her hair into three pieces and started doing a waterfall braid. It took her ten minutes to finish cleaning herself up and make herself look presentable, by her standards.

Once done looking at herself in the mirror, Azlyn walked out of the bathroom. Sitting at the table that she had previously occupied, along with Henry and Brooklyn, were her blonde and brunette mothers, with Ruby standing next to the table. They all had looks of confusion and concern on their faces, well the ones that she could see.

Azlyn walked over to the table and saw why.

Brooklyn, who was still covered in chocolate, was crying while Henry tried to calm her down. Azlyn noticed the slight white glow on Brooklyn's hands and cleared her throat, bringing the attention to her before anyone else noticed.

Henry turned to her with wide eyes that became relieved when he saw that it was her.

"Brooklyn," Azlyn said siding into the booth after Henry had moved. She saw him glance worriedly to Brooklyn's hands. Azlyn realized that he must have noticed Brooklyn's magic. Brooklyn looked up at her sister then rubbed her red eyes. Azlyn looked at her moms, who were completely silent, then back to Brooklyn, noticing how tired she looked. She sighed.

"Come on Brooke," Azlyn said with a few glances towards the door. Azlyn would ask Brooklyn why she was crying later, for now, she needs to get Brooklyn away from anything that she could make explode.

Brooklyn nodded and grabbed her notepad before sliding over to her sister and wrapping her arm around the 19-year-olds shoulder. Brooklyn laid her head in the crook of Azlyn's neck and sniffled.

Emma stood up, blocking Azlyn's path.

"Wait a second. W-."

"Sorry. I gotta get home," Azlyn said, cutting off Emma's next sentence. The nineteen-year-old quickly walked to and out of the door before turning right and walking down the street.

Back in the diner, a confused Emma turned to her eleven-year-old son.

"I have no idea what just happened." Henry shrugged his shoulders and continued to stare out of the window at Azlyn and Brooklyn's retreating forms. He was definitely going to get to the bottom of whatever the heck was going on in this town. He needed to know how the appearance of Azlyn and her sister would affect his mission to break the curse.

Azlyn walked up the stairs of the bed and breakfast with Brooklyn asleep in her arms.  _All the excitement from today must have really tired her out,_  The blonde thought she turned the door nob and kicked open the door with her shoe. She switched Brooklyn from her left shoulder to her right then ringed the bell that sat on the check-in table. As she waited for someone to show up, Azlyn pulled her wallet out of her bag and started to pull a couple of bills out of it.

Eugenia Lucas, or Granny as she was known, walked out of the door that connected the diner to the bed and breakfast.

"I'd like a room please," Azlyn said as she sat her money on the table. Granny raised an eyebrow but took the money and nodded.

"How long," She asked as she counted the money.

"A week." Granny grabbed a key and handed it to Azlyn, before turning and walking back to where she came from.

Azlyn quickly found the room, since it was the same one she had the first time she had come here, and opened the door, walking back into the room. She laid Brooklyn on the queen sized bed before walking into the bathroom and wetting a white rag. She walked back into the room, over to Brooklyn and started to clean Brooklyn face and hands. It was when she finished that her stomach growled and she realized that she hadn't eaten her grilled cheese or even touched her fries.

The blonde pulled the covers over Brooklyn before walking over to the door and exiting. She stopped at the door of the BB, realizing that she should leave a note or something to tell Brooklyn where she was going. Then it hit her. Brooklyn couldn't even read.  _I must be tired. I'm just gonna just hurry and be back before she wakes up,_  Azlyn thought as she turned the door nob and walked out.

Azlyn walked in the direction of the diner, humming a tune that her mom used to sing to her, not noticing same the multicolored animal-like eyes that had been watching her since back at the vault or the dark energy coming from the pair of dull blue eyes behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC. (Author's note: I couldn't figure out what to write in this chapter so I decided to find a quote for inspiration. I found one for Chapter 1 too so I added it a while back. Please review and tell me what you think. I have finals next week so I won't say when I'll update again. If I say a day then I won't update till about a week or month after. It took me so long to write this chapter because of procrastination and studying for finals. Mostly procrastination and I got stuck a few times and couldn't figure out what to write. Also, I know nothing about makeup so I basically just typed in some random stuff at that part.)


	3. Two  adults , a kid, a diner, and quite a few questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Do you guys think it's too late for me to change Brooke's age? I kinda want her to be six instead of four, or maybe just five. Would that be too confusing? Whatever. Also, I'm terrible at explaining things and nothing really happens in this chapter. It's basically 4,000 words of filler.
> 
> Summary: Azlyn and Brooklyn Swan-Mills get sucked into the past before the curse was broken. They end up revealing things that they shouldn't have revealed and messing with things that they should have left alone. Now they have to deal with the problems that their "little" adventure has caused. Eventual sq.
> 
> Characters: Azlyn Swan-Mills,
> 
> Henry Mills, Ruby Lucas,
> 
> Emma Swan, Regina Mills,
> 
> Brooklyn Swan-Mills
> 
> Recap: Azlyn walked in the direction of the diner, humming a tune that her mom used to sing to her, not noticing same the multicolored animal-like eyes that had been watching her since back at the vault or the dark energy coming from the pair of dull blue eyes behind them.

 

The wise man does not give the right answers, he poses the right questions.

**\- Claude Levi-Strauss**

**(The Diner)**

***Azlyn's p.o.v.***

**Two** **adults** **, a kid, a diner, and quite a few questions.** **Curiosity killed the cat.**

I walked up the steps and into the diner, sliding into the closest empty booth I could find. I sat there for a few minutes and thought about everything that had happened in the last four hours. _How in the hell am I supposed to get me and Brooke back to our time? And what about Henry? What exactly did Brooke tell him? What all does he know?_  I crossed my arms on the table and laid my head down. If Henry knows too much then it could jeopardize the future. I stayed like that for a few beats then yawned and stretched before putting my head back down. Whatever it is that Henry knows, I hope it doesn't change the future.

"Hey," I looked up to see Ruby standing next to my table. She had a small apologetic smile on her face. "What can I get you." I propped my head up on my hands, elbows on the table.

"Same as before, please." She nods and then leans in.

"I'll make it on the house since you didn't get to eat before."

"Can you do that," I asked with a raised eyebrow. She glances back towards the kitchen and shrugged.

"Yeah. Granny won't mind." She turned and walked off. Not even a second later, Henry slid into the booth.  _Ugh. Not again._  I banged my head on the table a few times then decided to just ignore him.

Sensing that Henry had no intention of moving, I looked up.

"What," I asked. He looked around the diner once before he propped his head up on his arms like I had done before.

"So, time travel. That's cool," He said casually while using his finger to trace circles on the table. My eyes grew wide and I tried to cover up my reaction.  _Did Brooklyn tell him or did he figure it out himself?_  He caught my look of panic and raised his hands in surrender."I won't tell anyone. Not that they'll believe me." He whispered the second sentence then added: "I just wanna know what it's like; the future, that is. Wait, can you tell me that or is that against the rules of time travel? What am I saying, of course, it is. Maybe just a hint. Like, you could tell me, I don't know, what time you're from. What's Storybrooke like in your time? The curse is broken, obviously, I mean you have magic. That's awesome, by the way. But how was it broken? Maybe." I cut him off there.

"You sure do have an active imagination," I said looking away from Henry. I wasn't very good when it came lying, especially to the people that I care about.

Henry tilted his head in question.

"The talk of magic and time travel. There's no such thing as magic or time travel. Brooke and I moved here recently and we are normal people. No supernatural stuff involved," I said putting my head back down while I waited for my food. I didn't want to look at him. If I did then I would concede and tell him the truth. Not that he believed my lies.

"You don't have to lie to me y'know," Henry said, hurt lacing his voice. I looked up, chin resting on my arms as he added, "I saw you use magic in mom's crypt. I won't tell anyone. I mean," He sighed. "I just wanna know. Everyone tells me that I'm crazy for believing in curses and magic. My own mom put me in therapy. I was close to giving up," His voice was low and I could barely hear him.

I felt tears in the back of my eyes as I listened to him. I know that he didn't have any bad intentions but who knows how messed up the future is now. Admitting that Brooke and I are from the future might. No. If I were to tell him the truth it would definitely make things worse.

***Third Person p.o.v.***

Henry sat quietly and stared at the marble table. He was thinking about how to put his words together in a way that would help him get his point across. He just wanted to hear her say it. To say that she has magic. So that. So that he knew that this was real. So he knew that it wasn't all in his head. To know that he's not crazy.

"Emma left town after I ate the turnover and nothing happened. She only came back because I got injured and was in the hospital. There is nothing really stopping her from leaving now. And me, I was going to give up. To forget about the curse, and about operation cobra, but then," He looked up and into Azlyn's hazel eyes and saw that he had her full attention. "Then I saw you use magic in the crypt." Henry shivered a little at the memory but continued.

"And that made me think,  _I shouldn't give up, cause that would mean that she won._  If I give up then Evil wins." Henry puts his head down, mimicking Azlyn.

Azlyn doesn't respond. She keeps her head down, refusing to say anything.

Henry sighs, realizing that even if he had got his point across, Azlyn still would not tell him what he wanted to hear. He thought about it quietly before an idea popped into his head. Even though Azlyn hadn't given him any info and he was starting to give up again, Henry decided to pry just a little bit more. Maybe he could get a little info about something that didn't have to do with the future.

"I know you're not going to tell me much of anything else but I just want to know one thing." He paused to glance up and gauge Azlyn's reaction. Noticing her skepticism, Henry added: "It has nothing to do with the future or the curse. At least I don't think it does. He stopped to take a breath and looked up, to see if she had any input.

Azlyn nods and says: "Go on. I don't know if I can answer your question but you can ask if you want." Azlyn had a pretty good idea of what it was that he wanted to ask. She was also interested in seeing if Henry was as predictable as she figured he was.

"That black smoke stuff in the vault. What was that?" Azlyn's head shot up and she stared at Henry, wide-eyed.

"Wait what," Azlyn said, surprised. She thought he would ask her who her parents were or something along the lines of that. He did say that it wasn't about the future.

"Back at the vault, before you disappeared in that magic purple smoke, there was this black smoke stuff. It felt weird, like, I don't know but it was really scary. I was so scared and I wanted to run but I couldn't. What was that?" It was then that it registered in Azlyn's, sleepy, mind just what Henry had been talking about for these last few minutes.

Aslyn sat straight up and stared at Henry, mind completely awake now. He looked like he was holding back the rest of the questions that he wanted to ask.

Azlyn scratched her head and lean back in her seat. Crossing her legs under the table, Azlyn put her elbow on the back part of the booth, next to her head, and laid her head on her hand.

" I don't know if it's okay to tell you this Henry," Azlyn said, glancing towards the sky in thought.

"It doesn't have to do with the future or anything so it should be okay to tell me right?" Glancing at Henry, Azlyn saw his hopeful look and sighed.  _I hope you're right, Henry,_ She thought, her tired mind not registering that she was already revealing too much.

The blonde leaned forward and put her left hand on the table.

"Listen carefully kid cause I'm not going to say this twice," the nineteen-year-old said seriously, no other emotion on her face. She waited until all of Henry's attention was on her and for a brief of his head before she spoke.

"Fear, " Aslyn started, only to be interrupted by Henry.

"Huh," He asks.

"Look, Henry, if you interrupt me, then I won't tell you." Henry nods his head and makes a zipping motion over his mouth.

"Okay then," Azlyn pauses as she goes through all of the magic information that she memorized over the past years.

"The magic that you experienced back at the vault is an ancient type of magic that is created using different types of herbs. Mixing these herbs with other things can be useful in making potions for spells." Azlyn was once again interrupted when Henry asked a question.

"Okay. I understand that but, um. What does it have to do with that black murky smokey stuff."

Azlyn lets out an annoyed groan and rubs a hand over her face.

"What did I tell you about interrupting, Henry," Henry propped his head up mumbled a sorry and gestured for her to continue. The blonde rolls her eyes but continues none the less.

"I was just getting to that part. Anyways this magic has to be ingested in some way. Like-" Azlyn was once again cut off by Henry as he asked another question.

"So It would have to be inhaled or something."

Azlyn nods. Instead of being annoyed at having been interrupted she was glad that she didn't have to go super into detail and explain everything.

"Yeah, Pretty much."

"Sorry for interrupting. Continue." Azlyn nods and continues on with what she was saying.

"The specific type of magic that was used on us is a forbidden magic. It forces the target to do things they wouldn't usually do and or weakens them by magically stimulate certain parts of their brain. That and if used correctly it can help control people completely." Azlyn paused as Ruby approached the table with her food. Ruby glanced over to Henry, who was occupying the other half of Azlyn's booth, then gave the blonde a questioning look.

"Is he bothering you. If so," Ruby stopped there as Azlyn spoke.

"Nah. He's fine," Azlyn responded with a yawn. In that moment, Azlyn's fatigue hit her hard and she realizes just how drained she really is. And to make it worse, Her moms, Emma and Regina, were both approaching the table. Azlyn let out an annoyed sigh as she realized that she most likely wouldn't get a chance to eat her food in peace and suddenly her head is spinning. She turns to Ruby and speaks.

"I'm sorry. Can I please get this to go." Ruby just nods and takes the plate, not bothering to ask the questions that she been dying to ask.

Azlyn is completely ready to slide out of the booth and run. She's been told it's the only thing she's good at and she has a hard time disagreeing. Especially in this situation.

But her moms have already slid into the booth next to and across from her and she feels like a small animal that has been caught in a wolves trap. She's not quite sure what's going on and when they start to ask questions they're so in sync and Azlyns pretty sure that they are supposed to hate each other in this time so nothing is making any sense.

Azlyn has completed zoned out and is trying to ignore every word that comes out of their mouths but there's a question that just so happens to snap Azlyn back into reality.

"Where's Brooke." It's Henry who asks this question, his eyes boring into Azlyn as if he's looking into her soul, just like with all his other questions.

"She's at home." Emma picks up on the younger blondes lie and decides to latch onto the conversation while Regina sit on the sidelines with an unreadable expression on her face while she observes Azlyn.

"Who's Brooke," Emma asks as she starts to tap her fingers on the table. Regina gives Emma an annoyed look that causes her to stop and Azlyn can't help the small smile that she happens to let slip before she returns to her stoic expression. Regina notices and decides to file that away for later.

"My little sister," Azlyn answers after a beat of silence. She cant help the sense of impending doom that washes over her.

"The little girl from before." Regina's question distracts her for a while but Azlyn can feel the dark energy coming from somewhere close by. A nod is the only answer she can give.

"I haven't seen you or your sister around town, other than today, did you just move here recently," Regina asks and Azlyn can tell that Emma is waiting on her answer to decide if she's a liar.

"I guess you could say that." Neither of her moms looks satisfied with her answer but seem to let it go. Azlyn is grateful when she sees Ruby approaching but the feeling soon leaves her when Archie stops her. She lets out a quiet groan and turns her attention back to the people that she calls her family.

"There's still one thing that I just don't understand," Henry starts as he scratches his hand. "If there is no magic in this world then how come you were able to use magic back at the vault," Henry questioned not realizing that he had revealed something very important and asked that in front of his mothers.

Regina seemed surprised by this information and wasn't quick enough to hide said reaction, while Emma's reaction was totally different.

"Henry, I thought you were done with the magic, curses, and fairytale thing," She said glaring at Azlyn as if it was her fault that he was bringing it up again. Even though it was.

Luckily for Azlyn, Ruby returned with her food and Azlyn was able to escape. She waited for Regina to slid out of the booth before doing the same but before she was able to walk away, Regina grabbed her wrist and gave her a look that told Azlyn the conversation was not over and would be resumed at a later date.

Azlyn's eyes started to turn purple as flecks of white clouded her vision. She felt her magic surge to the surface and a low buzzing sound started up in the air around her. The magic started to become visible in the air around her, taking the shape of purple wisps that wound mix together and pop apart when one came in contact with another.

Azlyn hears a collective gasp and her head shoots up to look at her mom, almost giving herself whiplash. The first thing she notices is the purple glow of her mother's eyes and then the shocked expression on her face as her eyes dart back and forth between two things. The nineteen-year-old turns her head and sees that her mom was looking at Emma and Henry, who both had the same shocked expression.

"Fuck," Azlyn says in a barely audible voice before yanking her wrist free of Regina's grip and running out of the diner. Too caught up in their own shock, neither Henry, Emma, or Regina notice that everyone in the diner had stopped moving and were all stock-still. 

* * *

 

Azlyn stood in front of the bb entrance completely frozen as a chill went down her spine. There was magical energy everywhere. It felt similar to the magic from back at the vault but at the same time, different. It was Dark magic. Azlyns breath hitched as she frantically looked around. She threw open the door and ran straight to her room. The door was cracked open and Azlyn knew that she had closed and locked the door before she left. She slowly pushed the door open and peaked into the room and noticed it was empty. Azlyn started to relax before it hit her. Brooklyn was nowhere in sight.

Azlyn hectically starting searching the room. She pulled the covers off the bed and looked under the bed before moving to the closet. There wasn't really any place to hide in the room which made Azlyn panic more. The blonde ran to the bathroom and basically tore the door from its hinges. The sight that she was met with calmed her yet also confused her.

Brooke was standing on the toilet while also hanging from the sink, her upper half of her was above the sink and her feet were barely touching the toilet. She turned to Azlyn and made a face that said she was in a life or death situation.

"What are you doing," Azlyn asked trying not to laugh. Brooklyn pouted at the question.

"I was trying to wash my hands and got stuck," She responded before adding, "Can you help me down please?"

Azlyn continued to stare for a while before she started to laugh and Brooklyn responded by narrowing her eyes. The brunette continued to glare even as her older sister took out her phone and started to take pictures.

"Hold on."  _Click._ "Let me just." _Click._  Brooklyn let out an exasperated sigh as her sister kept taking pictures, proving just how useless she is in serious situations.

"Help me down, you idiot," Brooklyn yelled as she swung her feet and tried to kick her sister, not being able to reach since her legs were too small.

"Looks like you cant reach. Oh well," Azlyn taunted with a grin still on her face.

"Help me get down, ugly," Brooklyn stated finally.

"You shouldn't insult someone when you want their help," Azlyn said, turning to walk away.

"Wait, Azzy," Brooklyn whined. "Help me down."

Azzy helped her sister down while Brooklyn grumbled under her breath.

"What was that," Azlyn asked, moving to sit at the table that was by the window while Brooklyn pulled her coloring book and crayons out of Azlyns enchanted bag.  _Why does she keep putting all of her stuff in my bag,_  Azlyn wondered while waiting for Brooke's answer.

"I said that your just salty cause you're short," Brooklyn responded, kicking off her socks and laying on her stomach, on the bed, while swinging her feet. If you weren't going to put on shoes then wearing socks was unnecessary, according to Brooklyn.

"What does that even mean," Azlyn asked confused.

"Short people are always meaner because all that anger is bottled up into such a small package and Tall people are nice because the anger is spread out," Brooklyn finished, proud of her self for remembering all of that. She swung her feet in the air as she started to color in a new picture.

"Oh yeah. Who told you that," Azlyn asked as she pulled the book, that she had taken from her mom's vault, out of her bag along with her magical glasses. The glasses were a rare magic artifact that she found on Hook's old ship at Neverland. They help translate any language into one that the user could read.

"Momma said that it's why mommy's mean. I don't think mommy's mean though."

Azlyn laughed at that as she put on the glasses.  _Of_ _course. Leave it to Ma to tell Brooke something like that,_ Azlyn thought as a wave of homesickness washed over her. It hadn't even been a full day yet and she was already missing home. Azlyn opened the curtains and noticed that the sun was already starting to set.  _I didn't realize it was so late,_ She thought while sitting back and opening the bag from Granny's.

The nineteen-year-old stared at the book on the table and finally takes notice of the elaborate cover. In the middle of the white book was a black heart that was encased in two hands that were set aflame. On all of the corners were red skeleton hands and the was a golden lock on the book that Azlyn was sure wasn't there before. Azlyn went to open the book but almost dropped it when she felt something prick her finger. She moves her hand just in time to see a small needle retreat in the keyhole of the lock before hearing a clicking sound. Azlyn watches as the lock disappears and the book opens to the first page where she watches while her name is being written on a line in a blue substance.

Azlyn closes her eyes as flashes of two animals go through her head. A lion and a panther lay in a forest, a small, frail-looking child lays between them surrounded by magic that looked similar to what happened at Granny's except the color kept changing. There is a flash again and the child is under water. They're thrashing around and clawing at their self before there is another flash and it's gone.

Azlyn sits at the table gasping for air as she wonders what the hell just happened.

"Azzy, you okay?" She turns to see Brooklyn staring at her with a concerned expression. Azlyn nods and Brooke continues to watch her for a few more seconds before turning back to the book. Azlyn picked up a few fries and put them into her mouth as she flipped the page and started to read, not noticing the gathering of magic energy or the faint glow that surrounded her hands and enveloped the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC.
> 
> I changed Brookes age. She is officially five. Comments are always welcomed.


	4. Not chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Azlyn and Brooklyn Swan-Mills get sucked into the past before the curse was broken. They end up revealing things that they shouldn't have revealed and messing with things that they should have left alone. Now they have to deal with the problems that their "little" adventure has caused. Eventual sq.
> 
> Characters: Azlyn Swan-Mills, Henry Mills,
> 
> Emma Swan(sort of), Regina Mills
> 
> Appearance: Dr. Whale, David, Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I was going to do something like "I have decided to stop writing and put all my stories up for adoption yadda yadda yadda, APRIL FOOLS! but I figured that'd just be stupid so instead, I'm going to give you a special chapter, using the same characters and setting, that has nothing to do with the actual plotline of the story. You're welcome.

**_Warning:_ ** **_Character Death?!_ **

"Move. I can't see anything. Get out of the way," Henry screamed as he pushed past the random townspeople that stood in the middle of the manor surrounding a bloody body. As he came to a stop in front of the body, his eyes widened in complete horror.

It was Emma.  _Emma's dead,_ He thought, taking a step back.

_"Can't believe the sheriff is dead,"_  A girl said.

_"The queen killed her. She should have seen it coming."_ Another person scoffed.

_"She got what was coming to her, siding with that evil Bitch,"_ Some random said in an attempt to whisper. They continued to say terrible things about his moms, not realizing that Azlyn was right next to them.

In a fit of rage, Azlyn made a pushing motion and sent a wave of magic at the person who dared to call her mom a bitch and in her own home at that.

As she lifted the offending man off of the ground, eyes glowing purple as she threw him against the nearest wall. The blonde let out a low growl as she came face to face with Dr. Whale.

"You've got some nerve coming back here. You're either stupid or," She paused to think. "Yeah just stupid." She said lifting her hand and slowly started to close it. Whale's face started to lose color as he became unable to breathe.

"Ash stop," Henry screamed as he grabbed ahold of Azlyn's forearm. Blinded by her anger for everything that had happened, Azlyn completely tuned out Henry's pleas and continued to choke Whale. Her magic didn't subside until a hand gently landed on her shoulder and forced it to.

Her head snapped to the side, mouth open, ready to completely go off on the person only to freeze when she saw who it was.

"Mom," She says and it sounds like more of a question. No one had seen Regina since Brooke...  _Now isn't the right time to be thinking about that,_ She thinks, mentally shaking her head.

_Then when is the right time,_ **That** voice asked. It hadn't left her alone since the incident.

_When are_ we  _gonna get justice for what happened? We have to take the fight to him before he brings it to us,_ The voice continued. Azlyn's eyes flashed yellow as she failed to fight off their magic.

_Stop fighting me. I can help you,_ The voice tempted.

"Don't listen to it, Azlyn. You are too strong to lose to the darkness," Regina whispered to Azlyn before turning to her "visitors".

" I'm going to give all of your five minutes to get the hell out of my house before I make you regret the day you were born," She said, not waiting to see if anyone listened to her as she turned in the direction of her stairs and started to walk off, grabbing Henry on the way.

"Regina," Snow yelled from her place next to her husband. When the queen didn't respond, Snow grabbed her husbands sword and charged towards the woman.

Regina waved her hand as if bored with the situation, and froze snow to her spot. The younger woman glared at the mayors back as Regina turned around. Regina glared back as she made a pushing motion, sending a wave of magic in the direction of her nemesis, knocking back Snow  _and_ David.

"I said GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE," She screamed, her composure completely gone. Snow shrunk back as pieces of the Evil Queen that she knew so well made themselves known. David rushed to his wife and helped her up.

Completely ignoring the man, Regina lifted Snow off of the floor and started to choke her with magic, doing the same with the woman's husband.

"If you don't leave  _now_  I will do to you what I failed to do before and much more. I will ruin before I destroy you and everyone you care about and this time it isn't a threat, it's a promise. This time, I'll do it right," She said her tone cold and voice void of any emotion. Once done, she let both of them fall to the floor.

"Leave. I won't tell you again."

David stood and the helped his wife before they both rushed to the front door. He stopped and turned his head to look at the enraged queen.

"We'll be back, Regina. We won't let you get away with what you did to Emma." With that, they exited the mansion and slammed the door behind them. With the Charmings and everyone else gone the house was left in complete and utter silence. Now, there were two other people and the house was still as silent as death. Which was fitting, considering.

"Mom?" Henry said, ending the silence for a few seconds.

Regina turned around to find both of her children looking at her with the same expression. She crossed the short distance and wrapped her arms around both of them.

"What are we going to do now," Henry sobbed into his mom's side. Azlyn, on the other hand, stood there quietly with tears running down her cheeks. It was the first time she had cried in years.

The last time, she remembered, was when her mom was taken from her the first time. Back then she swore that, after that time, she wouldn't cry anymore. Because crying was for the was and she was anything but that. She swore that she would be strong for her mom. But now, now she knew. Crying didn't mean that she was weak. It meant that she had been strong for too long and that her heart couldn't take the pain anymore. She had dealt with everything the world had thrown at her. She faced it with her head held high and she held in the pain that she felt. But she refused to do that any longer.

The world had been unfair and she wasn't going to let it slide. She was going to let everything out and the world is going to have to deal with the trouble that she causes. Because she is  _DONE._ Done with all of the bullshit.

It seemed that Regina was thinking the same exact thing as she slid the three of them to the floor and said:

"I don't Henry but we  _are_  going to find the person that did this and were are going to make them pay," She said lifting Henry's head and drying his tears before doing the same with her own. Azlyn nodded her head and dried her eyes.  _That's a given,_ SHe thought at the same time that Henry said:

"No, if's, and's, or but's."

* * *

The blonde awoke from her dream feeling confused and unnerved. She had been having strange dreams for a while now but this one topped them all. She had no idea what any of them meant but she did know that she was going to get to the bottom of it and she wouldn't let anyone stand in her way.

**T** **BC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this probably doesn't make much sense but whatever. Also, I know I said this has nothing to do with the story but I lied. APRIL FOOLS. If this feels a bit rushed it's because I was in a hurry to write this so that I could get it up because I'll be leaving soon and I won't have internet. And the real reason I wrote this is that I have writer's block for chapter four and can't think of anything. But I do have it started. If you have any suggestions those are welcome and so are comments. See you next chapter.


	5. Two girls, ice cream, a confrontation, and an upset Brooklyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the end, after a lot of thought, I ended up changing Brooke's age back to four. I kept forgetting that I changed her age and I kept putting it at four and then getting frustrated with myself. So, I'm going to keep it at four. I know I should make up my mind. I won't change it again. I promise. Random Fact I read a lot of quotes.
> 
> Summary: Azlyn and Brooklyn Swan-Mills get sucked into the past before the curse was broken. They end up revealing things that they shouldn't have revealed and messing with things that they should have left alone. Now they have to deal with the problems that their "little" adventure has caused. Eventual sq.
> 
> Characters: Azlyn Swan-Mills, Brooklyn Swan-Mills,
> 
> Henry Mills, Regina Mills

"Family faces are magic mirrors. Looking at people who belong to us, we see the past, present, and future. We make discoveries about ourselves and about them."

  **\- Gail Lumet Buckley**

**(BB)**

***Third person p.o.v***

**Two girls, ice cream, a confrontation, and an upset Brooke. Do you hate us?**

Brooklyn sat in the chair by the window and stared out at the rain as she waited for her sister to get out of the shower. She had been quite gloomy in the past week but now sitting by the window, staring at the rain, she had a small smile on her face and her eyes twinkled in the dim light. Brooklyn loved the rain. Her sister told her that she had been born on a rainy day. It was a random fact and Azlyn didn't really have a reason for telling her.

She did that a lot. Azlyn didn't really like silence and always felt the need to fill it with random facts or things she had heard.

Brooklyn didn't mind because she loved learning new things, even if half of it was random nonsense and detailed descriptions of things that were completely irrelevant.

"It's still raining," Azlyn mumble while she gestured dejectedly towards the window. She had just gotten out of the shower and was hoping to go for a run. No chance of that since it was raining cats and dogs. The four-year-old didn't respond.

Brooklyn seemed spaced out as she stared at the window, watching as two raindrops raced down, silently betting on which would win. She had a habit of spacing out. She would always get lost in her thoughts and stare off into the distance. She also hardly noticed when someone spoke to her or asked her questions.

"Can we go for a walk," Brooke asked when she finally noticed her older sister standing behind her. She had been thinking about how they had been brought into the past and how their moms didn't remember them. It had confused the four-year-old to no end. How could parents not remember their own children? Did they not love them? Was that it? Were they just trying to get rid of them by pretending not to remember? Those were the kind of things that Brooklyn had wandered over the past week and nothing anyone has said or did help to dispel those claims. If anything, everyone's actions only proved Brooklyn right. She wanted to know why and had come up with a plan, a while ago, to find out why. She just needed to get close, again.

The first time was a somewhat a disaster. She hadn't got the answer she wanted and was sure that her mom has lied to her. Which is why, this time, her target was her mama. And she would put her plan into action today.

Azlyn, on the other hand, wants to stay away. Far away. She had been avoiding Her moms and Henry since her talk with Regina two days ago. She had been quite shocked by what had happened and was trying to avoid it happening again. Staying away was the best course of action.

***Two Days Ago***

Azlyn sat at a table outside of Any Given Sundae watching Brooklyn as she chose what ice cream she wanted. The four-year-old was very indecisive and couldn't choose between cookies n' cream and strawberry cheesecake. Azlyn didn't like ice cream too much and preferred frozen yogurt. That's why the blonde was sitting outside instead of getting ice cream for herself.

After three more minutes, Azlyn decided that Brooke was taking too long and was going to check on her when their brunette mother slid into the chair next to her.

"Hello, dear," Regina said with an overly fake smile. Azlyn took one more glance at her little sister before turning her head to her mother.

"Madam Mayor," She said sort of flatly, knowing that her mother's presence surely was only because of business. Azlyn didn't bother returning her mom's smile as she got right to the point. "What do you want." Regina hummed as she placed her chin on her right hand.

"I was wondering just that," She responded in a slightly thoughtful tone that was followed by a hum.

"What?" Azlyn asked confused. She turned her body so that she could be completely facing her mother for their upcoming conversation.

"What do  _you_  want? Why exactly are you here?" Regina questioned with narrowed eyes. Azlyn didn't answer as she pondered just what her mom meant by that. "You see," Regina started, leaning back and crossing one leg over the other. "We don't get many visitors here in storybrooke but when we do something bad always seems to happen. So tell me, Ms. Stone, what business do you have in MY town." Azlyn blinked a few times at the title her mom had just given her before turning her head away. She was trying hard not to laugh, knowing this was serious but it was very complicated. Luckily for Azlyn, Brooklyn had finally picked what she wanted and had exited the shop, skipping happily towards her older sister with her ice cream in hand.

Brooklyn came to a stop next to the table and screamed: "Azzy, I got my ice cream let's go now," not noticing the other person at the table.

Hearing the other girl's shouts, Regina and Azlyn both turned towards the young newcomer. Remembering the child from their meeting earlier but forgetting about her little magic display, Regina gave her a small smile and spoke.

"Hello, Dear," Regina said with a smile that, for once, was completely genuine. After all, she does have a soft spot for adorable children. And the one in front of her was super adorable.

Hearing her mother's voice, Brooklyn looked over to the Mayor. She smiled and waved as she decided that now was a perfect time to put her plan in motion and confront her mom. She pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Never mind, Azzy. I wanna eat my ice cream here. It's really nice outside," She said, picking a small cookie out of ice cream.

Azlyn narrowed her eyes in suspicion and glanced at her mom and sister. She had got a weird feeling in her gut as soon as Brooklyn sat down. The four-year-old may look super cute and innocent wearing her magenta shirt and white pants with a matching pink and white striped bow, but Brooklyn was an evil little mastermind and Azlyn was completely sure that the girl was up to something.

"We should be getting home though. Maybe next time Brooke." Azlyn gave her mom a sideways glance, making sure to that she seemed annoyed by her presence, before pushing her chair back and standing.

"Goodbye, Mayor Mills," She said, scrunching up her face.

Brooklyn watched as her sister stood to walk away and her mom jumped to her feet to stop her. Brooke started to panic and remembered something her mom had done when her Ma was walking away after an argument. Without thinking anymore, Brooke called on her magic and one of her hands shot out, barely missing her ice cream, as she screams.

"WAIT!"

Azlyn stops suddenly, eyes wide. _Did Brooke just use magic on **me**_ , The blonde thought surprised and confused. Confused because Brooklyn just started learning magic and shouldn't be able to do such a spell. Surprised because Brooklyn not only used it on her because it worked.

"Let's not leave yet," Brooke said in a quieter tone.

Without out her consent, Azlyn's body moved back over to the table and sat down. Her eyes became even wider when she noticed Brooklyn's golden eyes and the very faint glow of her hand. She hoped that her mom had not yet noticed and, pushing her own magic to the surface, Azlyn broke free of the spell. Her own hand shot out and latched onto Brooklyn's wrist and pulled her hand down. The four-year-old was silent, partially from shock, and had not realized that her hand was still up.

When Azlyn's hand came in contact with Brooke, her magic became stronger and her hazel eyes turned purple.

The sister's heard a large intake of breath and turned to the forgotten third person, who was standing stock still with a blank face. Little wisps of magic started to form in the air but unlike back at the diner there were golden and purple wisps that ignited and made little sparks, as if in battle when they came in contact.

"This is the second time both of you have used magic. You are going to explain  _right now_  how it is you have magic or you are going to have some serious problems," Regina said, pointedly, towards Azlyn. Brooklyn, surprised by the threat, flinched.

"Do you hate us," Brooklyn whispered. It was hardly audible and the other two barely caught a word of what she said.

"What," Regina and Azlyn in unison.

"You hate us, don't you," Brooklyn said a little louder, sounding like she was on the brink of tears. Both Regina and Azlyn were confused and had no idea what the four-year-old was talking about. Azlyn stood and kneeled in front of the child. She turned Brooke's head so that the girl was looking at her.

"Brooke, what are you talking about," Azlyn whispered while trying to ignore her mom's presence. Regina had moved so that she could hear them better.

"She doesn't remember us. When we were at the dinner she said she don't know who I am and now she was being mean. She doesn't love us anymore. She forgot us and she doesn't want us. She gonna leave us all lone." Brooklyn half yelled and half cried as Regina became more confused while Azlyn started to feel enlightened.

This wasn't the first time that Brooklyn had come to a conclusion like this. Every now and then Brooke would get quite upset and start saying stuff like that. Not too long ago, Azlyn had done something to upset her little sister and Brooke had responded locking herself in Azlyn's room and saying that Azlyn wasn't her sister anymore and that she was kicking Azlyn out because Azlyn hated her.

Azlyn placed her hand on Brooklyn's head and sighed.

"Brooke, you know that isn't true," Azlyn said unhelpfully.

"It is true. She's gonna get rid of us and replace us. Mom hates us." Brooklyn started to rub at her eyes. She was frustrated and her head was hurting but she didn't quite know why.

"Brooke," Azlyn said helplessly. Regina continued to watch, wanting to comfort the girl yet not knowing how.

"Mom hates us. You hate us." Brooklyn continued to cry and even started to shake while pointing a finger at Regina. Shit, Azlyn thought, turning to look at her mom.

"What," Regina said once again and Azlyn thought that it was probably the least she ever had to say.

-Little help here, - Azlyn mouthed towards Regina. Regina's eyes widen uncharacteristically as she tried to figure out what to do. A few seconds, that felt like hours, passed with all of them being completely silent, save for Brooklyn's sniveling, when Regina felt a strange sensation in her head and tried to shake it off only for it to get stronger.

-Say something.- Regina jumped a bit when she heard the blondes voice. Azlyn couldn't have said that because she was still talking to Brooke, trying to get her to calm down.

Azlyn turned her head and Regina froze was that her eyes were purple and only a shade brighter than the color that Regina's were. Regina shivered as she felt her magic return to her and with it, the voice that she had dubbed "The darkness." It was the voice in her head that usually came with dark magic. It usually tried to tempt her into doing certain things which resulted in it gain more control over her when she listens and that is not something she wanted. Which is why she went back to blocking it out like she did before she cast the curse.

-Oh my god. HELP ME,- Regina heard once again but Azyln's mouth had yet to move.

-I know you can hear me. It's written all over your face. I don't care if you lie through your teeth, just say something that will make her stop crying.-  _Can I hear her thoughts,_  Regin question in her head?

-Yes. And I can hear yours. Before you start asking questions, GET BROOKE TO CALM DOWN,- Was the last thought that Regina received from the blonde before the girl's eyes rolled back and she passed out.

"AZZY," Brooke screamed, leaning forward, surprised but her sister's sudden loss of consciousness. Regina's hand shot out and stopped both of the girls from hitting the floor. Regina looked around and when seeing nobody, she used magic to transport herself and the two girls to her house. And the blonde who was watching from afar went completely unnoticed.

**(108 Mifflin St.)**

When the purple smoke cleared, Azlyn was laying on the couch with Brooklyn sitting next to her while Regina was standing close by. Feeling dizzy, Regina sat down on the nearest couch, closed her eyes, and drift off only to jump up a few seconds later when Brooklyn started to yell her sister's name. Regina opened her eyes and was met with the sight of the small four-year-old frantically shaking her sister. Regina sighed and ran a hand over her face.

"Brooklyn, honey, let your sister sleep," Regina said, causing the girl to pause.

"But she won't wake up," The child responded, voice raising an octave, as she worriedly glances from her sister to her mom.

"She'll wake up later. Right now, she is exhausted and needs to rest." Regina yawned as she felt the effects of the magic that she used starts to kick in.

"What does exhausted mean?" Brooke wondered out loud.

"When someone is exhausted that means they have used up all of their energy," Regina responds without missing a beat. Brooke hummed and after that, the room went completely silent. Feeling the four-year-olds eyes on her, Regina open her eyes and was, once again, met with curious yet tired green eyes staring back at her.

"Brooke," Regina says cautiously. "Come here." She continues to watch the girl warily as she fidgets and shifts but does not move.

"Why. Don't you hate me," She asks even as she slides off of the couch and slowly walks towards Regina? Regina yawns again pull the red cover off the back of her chair. When Brooklyn is close enough, Regina picks the girl up and sets her on her lap. With that done, the mayor reclines the chair and covers herself and Brooke with the red blanket.

"I don't hate you or your sister," Regina responds finally. She glances over at Azlyn and becomes a bit surprised.  _She looks like Emma,_ She thinks _._  Brooke turns until she finds a comfortable spot, which was squished between her mom and the couch before she speaks again.

"Then why were you mean to us before. And you don't remember us." Brooklyn rubbed her eyes as she tried to fight against her sleepiness.

"I wasn't trying to be mean." Regina's voice becomes lower as she starts to fall asleep. "Brooke, I'm going to tell you a secret but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise," She mumbles, already partially asleep.

"When you and Azlyn appeared strange things that have never before started to happen and I have no idea what's going. I don't like not knowing what's happening because then if something bad happens I don't know how to fix it and that just causes more problems. Which is why I sometimes have to be mean so can get information an-"

"And know what gon happen so that you can protect your family?" Brooke asks, sitting up again.

"Yeah," Regina responded, wondering where the girl's sudden burst of energy came from. It didn't last long as she lays back down and says:

"So you still love us then?" She closes her eyes.

"Of course," Regina responds but Brooklyn was already mostly asleep and wouldn't remember her mom's answer or most of their conversation.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?" Regina answers, it not registering in her mind what the four-year-old had called her.

"Can you tell me a story," She mumbled. Regina thinks about it for a second before deciding.

"Sure." She pauses for a few seconds then continues. "Once upon a time there lived a queen."

"I've already heard this one," Brooke interrupts before she can even start.

"I doubt it," She responds.

"You always tell the same old story. I could tell it better than you." Regina opens her eyes, surprised by the girl's tone.

"Weren't you the one who asked me to tell the story," Regina questions.

"It'd be better if Henry was here to tell me a story. Your stories suck. His are always better. I want him to tell me a story," She pouts and it takes just about everything in Regina to not respond to that little jab.

"We don't always get what we want," She says instead while thinking,  _The sass is strong in this one._  She chuckles.

"Now hush so I can tell you my sucky story." Regina runs her hands through Brookes wavy hair as she continues on with her story. She doesn't get to the end because they both fall asleep halfway through but it's not like it matters because that story is still being written and we'll find out how it ends later. Even if this just the beginning.

***Present***

Azlyn had woken up a few hours after that and had tried to wake up Brooklyn without waking up her mom. Unfortunately, Henry had gotten home at that time and walked in yelling 'Mom' which startled both Regina and Brooklyn, who were light sleepers, awake. They had then been ordered to stay for dinner and after, while helping with the dishes, Azlyn basically got interrogated by Regina. Brooke had run off to play with Henry while she almost got grilled alive.

Azlyn shivered at the memory before walking to the bed and picking up the grey turtleneck that she had set out earlier. She slips it over her tank top and finally answers her sister.

"Sure. Just let me put on my pants first." Azlyn hadn't finished even the sentence before Brooke was already up and slipping her feet into her shoes. Finished dressing, Azlyn grabs Brooke's jacket and walks over to the girl.

"It's gonna be cold out," She says helping her put on the Cinderella blue jacket. Azlyn zipped the jacket up over Brooke's Disney princess shirt and grabbed her large black umbrella on the way to the door and makes sure to grab her bag too. She slips her feet into the black slide-on and exits through the open door.

In about twelve minutes the sisters were standing in front of a pond that Azlyn had discovered a little while after she came to storybrooke. She uses magic to summon up a blanket for them to sit on and they both take a seat. By then rain has stopped and Azlyn was able to set the umbrella to the side or her without getting soaked by rain.

Azlyn pulls out her glasses and the burning black heart, the name she had given the book after hours of thought, and opens it to a random page, after once again being pricked by that annoying needle. Brooklyn pulls out her notepad, that she usually draws in, along with a pencil, planning on drawing the lake in front of her.

After a few minutes of silently reading, Azlyn feels a familiar dark energy from somewhere nearby and snaps her head up just in time to see a black ball of energy heading straight for her sister. Without thinking about it, Azlyn moves in front of her sister and falls unconscious as soon as the energy collides with her body. With Brookes view being blocked and Azlyn having her back turned, neither sees the white energy that collides with the black before it hits Azlyn or where it came from.

Meanwhile, the burning black heart slams shut and the white cover turns black while the heart turns white before the book disappears completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbc.
> 
> I was going to make this longer but I couldn't so I ended it there. There wasn't much progress in the story but oh well. I wrote the flashback part at like two am when I was very tired so I'm just gonna apologize for that. I write most of my stuff late at night or early in the morning when I can't sleep and I have little to no confidence in my writing. Comments are welcome.
> 
> Two chapters and it hasn't even been a week. Don't expect another one for a year or two.(That's a joke... maybe.) Thanks for being patient and putting up with my bs.
> 
> See you next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC. Comment and tell me what you think please.


End file.
